


Before Sleep

by Gamevin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamevin/pseuds/Gamevin
Summary: Kihyun really want to sleep, but Shownu start a conversation.





	Before Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was actually from my wattpad about 2 years ago, i just translated it into English hehe. Btw, I'm new here and my English is not good. My friend helped me for this work too :)
> 
> hope you enjoy it! xD

It’s 10.00 p.m KST (Korean Standard Time) now. The Monsta X member’s bedroom was divided into two rooms. ShowKi and HyungWonho were in the front room, while Jookyun and Minhyuk were in the front room.

Wonho and Hyungwon were asleep soundly already, even there was a sound of his soft snore of the visuals. Kihyun was just about to close his eyes too but Shownu started a conversation with him instead.

 “Are you sleeping already Kihyun-a?” Shownu was still laying on his bed and closing his eyes.

 “I think I was about to dream, hyung kkkk but you woke me up, umm.. What do you want to say?” Kihyun was trying to open his eyes again with a heavy heart.

 “Hehe sorry to disturb your sleep for a while, I just want to ask you something.” Shownu replied with unchanging his position.

“It will not take a long time right, hyung? I'm really exhausted” Kihyun opened his eyes and smiled.

“I think so.” Shownu replied, while Kihyun only mumbling.

 “Don’t you feel tired, hyung?” asked Kihyun occasionally yawning.

 “Hmm not so much hehe.” It seemed that Shownu really look like a half robot.

 “Pfftt, I think you're stronger than me hyung kkk.” Kihyun replied with a bit of compliment.

“Hehehe.” Shownu's laughter sound awkward.

 “Hmm.. Do you often think about the future?” The leader asked, Kihyun got up then he turned his head to the bed Shownu’s laying.

 “I don’t think so hyung, why?” Shownu also make the same position as him now and turned his head to Kihyun.

 “Well.. we were not gonna be a boyband member all the time and we’re not gonna be always together. are we? We are going to have a real life in the future. like give a living of our future wife and take care of our child I think.”

 “Ahh hyung I think you would have talked about our concert in Indonesia kkk .. I think, I'm still too young to think about that hehe” Kihyun scratching his neck slowly. The atmosphere here was so awkward .

“Hahahaha...” Shownu could only chuckle when he knew the answer from his fellow. In his deepest heart, Shownu wanted Kihyun to reply it with a long answer, remembering that Kihyun belongs to the type of chatty guy. Perhaps Kihyun was just too tired to answer his question that was still far enough to think about.

  “Mmm Kihyun-a, you would not forget me and the other members too in the future, wouldn’t  you?” Shownu laid down on his bed again and his eyes gazed at the ceiling.

 “....” no response from Kihyun. Shownu turned his head to Kihyun.

 “Ah Well .. I'll take it as a yes. Good night Kihyun, have a nice dream.” Shownu smiled broadly at Kihyun who was sleeping.

 

 

END.

 


End file.
